


(We) Won Love

by reynkout



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, Funny, Jokes, M/M, Marriage Equality, Marriage Proposal, No Smut, Same-Sex Marriage, US Supreme Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/pseuds/reynkout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June 27th, 2015 - Jean and Marco wake up to some fantastic news: Supreme Court has passed an act for same-sex marriage.</p><p>Jean has always been the type of person to make quick, real-time decisions. They've discussed it, dreamed of it, wished for it, and now that it's legal, Jean's finally gathering up the courage to ask Marco, his life partner, to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(We) Won Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for not posting this earlier; it's a tiny drabble I did during camp in Colorado, and haven't been able to post since.  
> Enjoy!

Jean fixed his eyes upon a freckled cheek, stained with tears that were streaking down them like a waterfall. Then he looked into _his_ eyes, those dark, burgundy-brown eyes that he’d been in love with since positively forever.

The words he spoke whispered over his lover’s lips.

Joy spilled from every pore of his being. “Yes,” Marco agreed. “Oh my god… yes, yes, Jean! I do, I do!”

Jean bit his lip. His smile couldn’t be any wider. “Whoa, whoa,” He put one of his hands in Marco’s jittery one. “Wait until the actual ceremony to say that, yeah?”

Marco gulped, his throat feeling thick with all the things he wanted to say but didn’t know how to. He nodded instead, tears beginning to blur his vision again. Happiness overflowed from his heart. This morning. This morning, he swore, would go down in history. Not just for them, no, but for everyone else in America as well. Supreme Court had done it, and now, Marco was certain, there would be plenty of weddings to attend, if not their own.

Bertl and Reiner would definitely be inviting them to their wedding. Ymir and Krista would probably, too. Armin and Annie, on the other hand… well, Marco hoped that Annie wasn’t as cold-hearted as she seemed. Armin would definitely have a say in the guest list, anyhow. Probably.

“Jean,” he nearly squeaked, voice high strung from the abundance of emotion. “You.. you know you can get up from your kneeling, right?”

Jean laughed breathily. “Not yet,” He said, “You look absolutely stunning from this angle.”

“A-and you look ridiculous holding out a Ring Pop while on your knee.” Marco retorted playfully. Jean stuck out his tongue. “And why do you have a Ring Pop instead of a real ring?”

“You know me… I aced improv back in college.”

“Ugh,” Marco sighed. “Don’t remind me. I’ll never forgive you for that one time when you jumped off the stage to kiss me in front of everyone during ‘Anything Goes’.”

“But anything _does_ go.”

“Jean! I wasn’t even playing a role in the play! I was just watching it!”

“Fine, Mr. I’m-Still-In-My-Boxers-At-Six-In-the-Morning,” Jean felt Marco ruffle his blond hair in retaliation.

“Hey, I don’t have work today.” he replied.

“Well, I do.”

“I know. That’s why you’re in that sexy suit of yours,”

Jean blushed, but held his ground. “So let me put your ring on for you.” Marco made no move, waiting for Jean to do what he had said he would.

Nervous about messing anything up, Jean cautiously brought the Ring Pop to Marco’s wedding finger, heart in his chest beating a million miles per minute. His palms began to turn hot from the pressure bearing down on him, ears drowning out the news anchor’s report about the Supreme Court decision; he focused in on Marco’s breathing, acutely aware that they were both nearly sweating bullets.

Gently, he slid the band onto Marco’s finger, pushing it back until it rested neatly on his slim digit. The blue candy gem gleamed in the kitchen light. If Marco imagined hard enough, it could pass for a big, overly blinged-out wedding ring, sure.

“Gonna have to get you a real ring sometime,” Jean murmured, finally standing to full height. He brought Marco’s hand to his mouth, kissing it chastely before he did something Marco had never expected; his lips enclosed on the Ring Pop jewel, sucking it briefly before releasing it with a tiny ‘smack’.

Marco made a face at his now-fiancé. “Ew, Jeaaan…”

“What?” Jean blinked, finding nothing wrong with his actions. “The blue ones taste the best,”

Marco rolled his eyes, huffing melodramatically. “But now the ring is all sticky.”

“Then lap it up,” Jean offered, grinning devilishly.

The freckled man punched Jean in the arm. “Gross! I don’t want to lick up your spit,”

Jean shrugged. “But you do all the time…”

“Ex _cuse_ me?”

“…When you make out with me, duh.” Jean looked at the big clock hanging above the unused fireplace in the dining room. “Hm. I’d love to stay and chat, but duty calls. Gotta go, babe. Or I’ll be late to work,”

Marco’s attitude softened, knowing full well that Jean prided himself in being on time, if not early, to work. He decided to let him go, but not without a kiss. Sidling up to Jean, he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck, leaning forward until their foreheads touched and their noses bumped each other softly.

Their lips met in a gentle embrace, melding against each other like they wanted to become one. Marco’s tongue prodded at Jean’s mouth, asking for entrance. And access granted; their tongues met in the middle, tangoing together before deciding to explore familiar territory.

Fire ran through their veins, fire that turned into smoldering, passionate love and want for one another. Warmth grew in their bellies, their heartbeats pounding in their ears; sparks seemed to burst in colorful, flower-like patterns behind their closed eyes. This was better than any kiss they had ever had and, from this point on, there were many more to come.

Jean pulled away with a disappointed sound, smiling lopsidedly at Marco as an apology for breaking the heated kiss. He straightened his tie, a blush creeping from his cheeks down to his neck.

“See you after work, Marco.” he bid his farewell, heading for the door after picking up his work bag. Marco stopped him, turning him around for one last kiss. “Aw,” Jean was tempted to stay and skip work. “Come on, love. Work and time is money. And we need that money if we want to have a wedding.”

Marco withdrew from his fiancé. “Have a good day,” He waved at Jean. “Make sure to eat something today.”

“No guarantees,” Jean smirked. “But I’ll try.”

Jean was halfway to the car when Marco stopped him again.

“Hey, Jean?” he said.

“Yeah,”

Marco popped his head out of the doorway, smile as brilliant as could be. “I love you,”

Jean rubbed his neck, embarrassed.

“… I love you, too.”


End file.
